Say you'll remember 2
by Khaleeesi
Summary: Sus ojos azules se clavaban en mis negras y dilatadas pupilas, tanto que casi dolía. Con sus rizos negros cayendo por la pálida piel de su frente, más desaliñados que de costumbre. Vistiendo su habitual atuendo, traje de chaqueta con camisa morada, y su inconfundible abrigo y aquella horrible bufanda azul que solía colgar de su marcado cuello.


_Be my friend, hold me_

_Wrap me up, un-fold me_

_I am small, I'm needy_

_Warm me up, and breathe me_

* * *

**_Capítulo 2_**

* * *

_**Noche**_

Me decidí a darme la vuelta, para plantar cara a aquel hombre que para mí tenía una cara desconocida hasta el momento. Sentía nervios, curiosidad y desconcierto a la vez, pero no_ miedo_. Antes de que pudiese poner en marcha aquella acción entre la oscuridad en la que nos encontrábamos, el hombre me agarro por los hombros, apartó el mechón de pelo que cubría mi oído y sus labios rozaron la superficie de mi oreja.

+ Te he estado seguiendo desde hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Quién eres?- dije, y de repente, se hizo el silencio.

Podría haberme esperado a cualquier persona, un familiar, un amigo, incluso a Jim. Sí, yo creía y quería que fuese Jim. Que había venido a consolarme, a decirme que todo había sido una farsa, que ya no estaba sola, que me había echado de menos, que lo sentía, que me quería. Pero no tuve esa suerte.

Aquel hombre me dio la vuelta mientras seguía agarrándome por los hombros con sus delgadas manos de largos dedos. Y aunque no quisiese aceptarlo, era él, sin ningún tipo de duda era él. Allí estaba, mirándome, leyéndome , estudiando cada gesto de mi cara y todos y cada uno de los movimientos que ejecutaban mis extremidades.

Sus ojos azules se clavaban en mis negras y dilatadas pupilas, tanto que casi dolía. Con sus rizos negros cayendo por la pálida piel de su frente, más desaliñados que de costumbre. Vistiendo su habitual atuendo, traje de chaqueta con camisa morada, y su inconfundible abrigo y aquella horrible bufanda azul que solía colgar de su marcado cuello.

Mi corazón se paró. Ahora sentía dolor, y asco, asco hacia su persona. Si había algo de lo que estaba totalmente segura, era de que Jim había muerto por su culpa. Pero no podía decirselo. Jim me dijo que nadie sabía de mi existencia, ni siquiera su mayor enemigo, que lo hacía para protegerme. Y ahora era el momento exacto para aprovecharme de tal cogió de la mano y me llevo corriendo tras él.

Llegámos hasta mi edificio, me introdujo en la casa puerta y sin mediar palabra me besó.

- Jim... - susurré, pero por increíble que pareciese, el mismísimo Sherlock Holmes, el único detective asesor en el mundo, no se percató de ello.

+ Prométeme que te quedarás conmigo - me decía sin apartar sus enormes ojos de los míos.

He de confesar que todo el asco, el odio que sentía por él antes de eso, desaparecieron. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero desaparecieron. Por primera vez en este año y medio no me sentía sola, era cómo si Jim estuviese de nuevo conmigo, porque , a través de él, yo podía verle.

- Te lo prometo.

* * *

Su instalación en mi piso fue rápida, ya que no tenía nada que trasladar. Según me dijo, todo lo que tenía seguía en Baker Street, se lo había dejado todo a John porque no necesitaba nada. También me dijo que las únicas personas que sabían que seguía vivo eran su hermano Mycroft, la señora Hudson y yo. No quiso decirle nada a John porque quería que rehiciese su vida.

Para ser sincera, siempre creí que tuvo algo con aquel doctor, pero él me aseguró que no, que creía que John si había tenido ciertos sentimientos por él, pero que por su parte nunca existieron. Aún así, yo seguía dudando sobre aquel tema.

Tuve que esconder todo rastro de Jim de la casa para que no sospechase, e incluso instalé algunas cámaras por si le daba por registrar dónde no debía mientras yo no estuviese allí. Esas no eran las únicas cosas que podía descubrir de mi pasado.

Sherlock no podía saber por qué me escondía, incluso antes de la muerte de Jim. Él no podía saber que yo había trabajado desde los dieciséis años cómo sicaria, cómo toda mi familia antes que yo. Y sí, así fue como conocí a Jim. Ahora era él quién tenía que ser protegido porque si caía yo, probablemente él caería conmigo.

* * *

Pasaron los días, y cada uno que pasaba, yo me encontraba mejor. Con su compañía todo era diferente, pero yo seguía viendo a Jim através de él y no podía evitarlo.

La noche se hacía presente sobre nosotros y sobre toda la ciudad. En aquel eterno invierno, el cuál podría vivir eternamente mientras fuese en aquellas circunstancias.

Sherlock no solía hablar mucho, y yo tampoco hacía mucho por darle tema de conversación. Aunque cuando lo hacía, nos llevábamos horas y horas hablando de tonterías y contándonos batallitas que nos habían ocurrido a lo largo de nuestra vida. Aunque él era notablemente mayor que yo, mi vida no tenía nada que envidiarle a la suya, porque habíamos vivído casi las misma experiencias, trágicas y cómicas, pero que en esos momentos merecía la pena recordar.

Habían pasado 3 meses desde entonces y Sherlock no me había vuelto a besar. Hacía el intento algunas veces pero su timidez podía con él.

+ ¿Qué vamos a cenar hoy? - preguntó.

- No tengo ni idea. ¿Qué se te apetece? ¿Llamo a Angelo's para que nos traíga algo a domicilio?

A Sherlock le aterraba la idea de poder ser descubierto, pero aquel señor ni siquiera me conocía, lo que signficaba cero problemas para ambos.

+ De acuerdo, pero tú pagas. - dijo entre risas mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca.

Aunque le describiesen cómo un estúpido, arrogante, impertinente, soberbio y un largo etcétera de descalificativos hacia su persona, para mi Sherlock era todo lo contrario, al menos en su manera de comportarse conmigo.

Después de cenar, se sentó en el sofá. Le dije que abriese las piernas y me dejase sentarme entre ellas, fue algo que le sorprendió bastante.

En ese momento llevaba su pijama y su carácteristica bata azul de estar por casa. Me recosté sobre su pecho, dejando caer todo mi peso en él, y recostando mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Noté cómo los latidos de su corazón iban más rápidos y a la misma vez, su pulso aumentaba. Era algo normal en él cada vez que andaba cerca.

Sherlock se acomodó, rodeándome con sus brazos, y pude notar como me daba un ligero beso en la sien. Lo estuvo haciendo durante media hora, en cortos periódos de tiempo. Hasta que de una vez, se decidió por besarme. Después de tanto tiempo lo echaba de menos, aunque solo hubiese sido una vez, lo necesitaba.

Yo me recoloqué de nuevo, sentándome sobre sus piernas a horcajadas, frente a frente. Noté su alterado pulso de nuevo y supe que era el momento.

Le miré un segundo y sin decirme una sola palabra, lo dijo todo.

Comencé a acercarme despacio, hasta el punto en el que mis labios rozasen ese nítido cuello. Noté cómo el blanco vello de sus brazos se erizaba a casa beso que le daba.

Me apartó de su cuello sosteniendo mi cara entre sus manos y ahora era él quién me besaba a mí. Desabroché el nudo del cinturón de su bata, y sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, esta salio sola de entre sus brazos. Seguíamos besándonos y Sherlock se agarró a mi cintura para poder quitarme la camiseta que llevaba, mientras yo quitaba uno a uno los botones de la blusa de su pijama ...


End file.
